The invention relates to finger puppets. In particular, the invention relates to a usable finger puppet with a tummy cavity that advantageously allows a user to store random articles, such as, for example, candy, marbles, jumping jacks, and the like.
It is well known that children enjoy playing with stuffed puppets. Stuffed puppets with hollow cavities formed therein are also known in the art. Such puppets have been used to carry, store or transport random articles.
When small children acquire several articles, as they often do, articles are often misplaced. While attempting to locate a misplaced article, a child must open a flap or unzip a zipper if he or she believes the misplaced article is stored in a stuffed puppet of the prior art. In that small children may have limited manual dexterity, this process may be long and tedious, and may eventually frustrate the child.
In addition, stuffed puppets of prior art have the same xe2x80x98lookxe2x80x99 regardless of what articles are stored within the cavity. Children, nonetheless, may find a puppet that can have different xe2x80x98looksxe2x80x99 dependant on the type of articles that are stored within the cavity to be more aesthetically pleasing.
Accordingly, there continues to be a need for a stuffed puppet that allows a child to locate an article without having to open a flap or unhook a hook, and which puppet can have a different xe2x80x98lookxe2x80x99 dependant on what articles are stored within the puppet.
A puppet includes a body portion, and where appropriate, two legs, two arms, and a head portion. The two legs depend downwardly from a bottom side of the body portion. A first arm is connected to a right side of the body portion, a second arm is connected to a left side of the body portion, and a head extends upwardly from a top side of the body portion.
A tummy cavity is formed within the body portion. The puppet includes a transparent window that allows a user to view the contents of the tummy cavity through the window. The tummy cavity is accessible through a slit on a back side of the body portion. The slit is covered by a flap that is connected to the back side of the body portion. The flap can include a closure such as strips of a mechanical hook and loop fastener.
A finger cavity is formed within the head and a strap is connected to the head.